Over the years numerous beverage coasters and jackets have been developed and marketed for the purposes of keeping the beverage container cold or hot and for prohibiting the condensation, which often forms on the outside of a cold container, from being deposited on furniture such as a wooden table.
Those coasters developed for protecting furniture from condensation have particularly stressed the absorbent qualities of the material from which the coaster is formed and/or the water proof seal formed between the top of the coaster and the beverage container.
Those jackets designed for insulating the beverage container have primarily concerned themselves with the use of resilient styrofoam or other materials, of which none are collapsible in the manner that this invention is.